


Blessing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The HobbitCharacters: Kili, Fili, Tauriel, others mentionedRelationship: Kili/readerRequest: Heyo! I’m relatively new to your blog and love your writing! And that you write for the hobbit and lotr <3 I was wondering if you could please write a Kili x reader smut/angst in which they are courting when they get trapped in Mirkwood and she gets really jealous and angry when Kili starts flirting with Tauriel and she ends up getting shot instead of Kili and it’s augsty and stuff but eventually they make up and it’s smutty and good? Thanks! <3A.N: I love this request, but I found it hard to write a smutty ending for this. I hope you don’t mind and that the rest of the request is good enough to make up for the lack of smut.





	Blessing

You sat in your cell, your head leaning against the bars as you listened to the two speaking. The elf, tall and elegant as always, seemed interested in what your dwarf had to say.   
Your dwarf.   
The thought clutched your heart painfully as your eyes filled with tears.   
He didn’t know you were up here, on a level above the others. You had been separated upon coming into Mirkwood for being a female. The only dwarf who knew you were here was Balin, who’s own cage was visible from your own.  
When he had first seen you, he was about to ask why you hadn’t spoke and told the company you were safe. Then he heard the elf and dwarf below speaking and realised you were heart broken. He couldn’t offer any condolences from all the way over there.   
You had been courting Kili for a while, and you truly believed he loved you. after being caught and shoved into this cage, you didn’t think anything could get worse, until you heard the two.  
Your hands travelled up to your necklace, which you treasured beyond anything. You held it close when you were scared and when you were happy. It had become your centre, a part of you.   
Pulling it up over your head, you took it off to look at it in your palm.   
A small wooden pendant which was attached to the necklace. In the centre was dwarven carvings, symbolising love and devotion. Kili had given it to you.   
You knew it was too good to be true. Kili would never have married you in the end. He would have forgotten about you the second the gates to the lonely mountain were opened once again to his people. He could never truly love you like you loved him.   
Holding the pendant between the metal bars, you drop it outside your cage.   
Eventually, you moved away from the bars when the tears became unbearable.   
And the only reason the company knew you were there was by the small sniff and sobs that bounced off the walls.   
Kili looked up when he heard them as the colour drained from his face. He moved away from the elf, trying to press his face to the bars to see up.   
“[y/n]?” Kili called out, causing a chain reaction as the others realised you were close. But no answer came from your cell.   
“Its no use, laddie.” Balin suddenly barked, snapping at the young prince for the first proper time.   
“Is she up there?” He turned to Tauriel, whos frowned slightly in confusion. Kili huffed a little, growing frustrated. “A girl, with [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes. Shes got a pendant around her next with the same symbol as this.”   
He pulled out his own which matched yours.  
Tauriel blinked, then looked up. She rose to her feet, leaving the strange dwarf to go up and look. When she climbed up towards the sound of the sobbing, she noticed the same pendant she had been shown by the dwarf outside a cage. Silently, she approached it, leaning down to pick it up in her hand as she looked into the cage. A small girl, matching his description, was crying. She knew those cries, having had plenty of them herself. They were the crys of someone who was heart broken.   
Looking to the pendant and down towards the dwarfs, her mind worked to put two and two together.   
A stab of guilt buried itself in her chest. She meant the dwarfs no harm at all, but especially this girl. Especially not in this sort of way.   
Retreating silently away from the cell, she returns to the eagerly awaiting dwarf.   
“This was outside her cell.” Tauriel whispers to him, holding out the pendant to Kili.   
He reluctantly takes it, looking up towards where you were. She saw a whirlwind of emotions within his eyes before he retreated back into the cell, away from her. Kili turned away, guilt filling ever inch of him as he realised you had heard everything.   
Trust had been something he had worked so hard to gain from you. and it was broken.   
\----------time skip ------------------  
You ran along side Kili.   
“We need to open the gate!” You cried out, an arrow narrowly missing your head. No matter how much your heart ached, it was no good if you were all dead.   
You had managed to scramble out of your barel first and Kili had followed, calling out your name. he didn’t want you on land with them, he didn’t want them anywhere near you.   
“I’ll keep them off.” Kili calls to you, and you instantly understood the plan. You pull the lever to open the gate, he’ll keep them at bay.   
Running to the lever, you start to push it, but it wasn’t meant to be opened by someone as small as you. You grunted a little as you felt it move slightly. Digging your feet into the ground, you used all your weight to push it forward.   
Once it reached the halfway point, it starts to move on its own and the gates open.   
Smiling widely, you turn to see an orc with a bow and arrow. The arrow was aiming straight at Kili, who was too distracted with hand to hand combat to notice.   
Running at him, you heard the whoosh on the arrow as you pushed him forward. You hoped you would both fall out of the way of the arrow, but the second you felt a soaring pain in your thigh, you knew you were wrong.   
Kili didn’t have a chance to realise what had happened when another orc jumped out, prepared to attack.   
The company had seen, the elves, had seen, Tauriel had seen.   
they watched in horror as you stood in a daze. The posion, while it might have taken a while to work its way into dwarven or elfish blood, instantly had an effect on you. it made you feel sick and dizzy. So dizzy that you found your self swaying on the spot. Kilis back was to you, too busy keeping the orcs at bay. He didn’t notice you lose your balance and fall into the water.   
Thankfully, Fili manged to catch your hand so you weren’t completely at the mercy of the waves. The arrow snapped as you entered the water, leaving the head embedded in your thigh for now. But Fili was able to pull you against the barrel and keep you from going under water. The coldness of the water helped you to stay focused as you quickly clung to the edge, thankful that Fili had quick reflexes and a tight grip on you. 

 

Getting out of the water, you look down at the bloodied area.   
“[y/n]?” Kili ran to you, cupping your cheek in his hand. He was prepared to beg for your forgiveness until he noticed how you were wincing in pain. His eyes look down your body, finding the blood. “What did you do?” he breathed, but you were gone.  
All you could remembered was blackness as your legs gave in. a pair of arms caught you before you hit the ground and Kilis voice cried out your name.   
You would come in and out of consciousness. You remembered a bardman, a town, a bed with two human girls looking over you in worry and Kili.   
\-------  
When you opened your eyes, you saw he kneeling by your makeshift bed. You struggled to remember what had happened.   
How had you got there? Why did you feel so weak? What did he have in his hand?   
But then you recognised it.  
“my pendant.” You smiled, dazed and confused as you reached out a shaking hand to take it from Kili. “I… I must have lost it. But when?”   
You frown, your memory hazy.   
“Maybe those mountain trolls the other day, when we were hanging upside down.” You rationalise, not noticing the worrying looks between Fili and Kili.   
The mountain troll had been months ago and certainly not the only danger the company had faced.   
“Where are the others?” You suddenly asked, looking around.   
Kili tried to smile, despite the burning tears in his eyes. You looked so sick, so pale, so innocent.   
“They, er, they went to find a new camping sight.” He lies, unable to tell you the truth.   
“Oh, it is a bit tight in here.” You nod, your eyes closing and opening in a slow blink.   
He had never seen poison work so quickly on someone like this, and it made him sick to his stomach. It had been Fili who finally confessed that the arrow had been meant for him and you had pushed him out of the way. After everything that had happened, your automatic response was to keep him safe.   
Kili takes your hand in his own, squeeze it tightly as hes unable to fight back his tears any more.   
“Why are you crying?” You ask, tilting your head to one side in a manor he adored.   
“I love you. more than anything.” He breathes, bring your hand up to press a kiss to the soft skin. “and if you would still consider marrying me when this is all over, I would never stop showing you how much I love you.”   
“My silly dwarf. I love you too.” You giggle, closing your eyes but not opening then again. Your breath was shallow as Kili clung to you. You couldn’t understand his words, couldn’t understand what he meant.   
He didn’t notice the tall figure enter the room, her eyes wide when she saw the girl on the table. The girl who, even when heartbroken, would put herself between an arrow for the one she loved. She had seen how the company had circled the girl when they first met, protecting her. She saw how the dwarfs adored her as one of their own, and how some had stayed by her side even when the poison was all but done with her.   
The dwarf, Kili, he had given up the chance to return to his home land, his birth right, to stay by her side. And he spoke to marriage with her.   
Regardless of any feelings Tauriel had started to feel to the dwarf, she was unable to sit back and watch. She knew exactly what kind of poison it was, and what would cure it.   
Turning on her heels, she ran to the door only to run into another dwarf carrying exactly when she needed.   
She grabbed it from his hands and quickly set to work. Kili was pulled out of the way by Fili, who then realised the raid of orcs were descending on the house. They defended the two woman as Tauriel worked to saved you.   
She chanted elfish words that made you open your eyes and look up at the elf.   
“you had really pretty eyes.” You suddenly said to the elf, and she paused for a second. You were moments away from death, and the only words out of your mouth were a compliment to her, someone who had been the catalyse for your heartbreak.   
She smiled, and continued, more determined than before to save your life. Because people like you were few and far between. good and pure with no malice.   
As she worked, the dwarfs watched on as an ancient elven magic was used to save you.   
\---------time skip ---------------  
The following days were a blur. You felt tiered and sore, but you grew stronger by the day. You didn’t question what happened for fears that it was a dream.   
Kili stayed by your side, but knew better than to try speak to you properly.   
But today, you were all traveling to the lonely mountain itself.   
Kili stayed by your side as the boat sailed on the waters which were relatively calm all things considered.   
When it came to the shore, he helped you out by lifting you up and then placing you on the dry ground so you didn’t have to get your feet wet.   
You smiled, giggling a little as he did so. The sound sent a shiver down Kilis spin as he struggled to let go of you. He stared down at you for a moment, wanting to tell you he loved you but Fili and the other were already making their way up to the door which were now visible with the pillars around them shattered on the floor.   
Both Fili, Kili, and Bofur helped you climb, since you didn’t quite have your full strength back yet.   
You followed Oin and Gloin, who knew where they were going.   
You entered a room where there was silence for a moment, before the company cried out your name in joy. They had been so certain you were dead, either by the poison or the dragon which you hadn’t even noticed in your dazed state. 

After this, Balin showed you to a room, saying you needed to stay rested. Kili refused to leave your side, despite a nasty look from the older dwarf, but you nodded to Balin to show it was okay. When Balin left the room, Kili seized his opportunity.  
“[y/n]-“ Kili started, but you cut him off.   
“You don’t have to feel obligated to me.” You stated, taking a seat on the bed.   
“What do you mean?” Kili asked, walking over and fall into his knees in front of you.   
“If you don’t love me, that’s fine. If you don’t want to marry me, that’s fine. But I don’t want you to feel obligated to love or marry me because of my actions. I did what I did because I still love you, regardless of what happened. But I’d rather knew the truth than live a lie.” You tell him, looking at your lap the entire time. you were scared that if you looked at him, you would break down into tears.   
Kili sat in silent for a moment, taking in your worlds.   
“You, you still love me?” He breathes, his voice filled with a sort of disbelief. “After…”   
He trailed off, the guilt too much to even finish his sentence. He looks up to you, but you drop his gaze, obviously still hurt by his actions.   
“I still love you.” You nod.   
“When I realised how bad this all was, your injury, my actions, I knew I had failed you. I was meant to protect you from all harm. But I was the reason you got hurt. The thought of not having you by my side was unbearable. My love, I would have joined you in the afterlife if you had left this earth. I pledge my soul to you and hope it might be enough to gain your forgiveness.” Kili broke down, grabbing your hands on your lap and pressing his forehead against your hands.  
You were stunned as this prince begged for your forgiveness. You knew by the way his eyes followed you, his constant need to be beside you, that he felt guilty but now you realised he truly did regret his actions.   
pulling on of your hands from his, you cup his cheek and bring his gaze up to meet your own. Using your thumb, you swipe the tears off his left cheek and he instantly leans into your touch.   
“My silly dwarf.” You saw a small smile tug at his lips at the sound of his nickname. The one you had used only for him from the beginning and was always spoken with such lovingness that it made his heart swell with pride. “We still have some hurdles to face. The journeys not over yet, I fear.”   
Both of you glance to the door.   
Kili knew you were right. His uncle, the villagers who had settled nearby, the Arkenstone, the elves, the dwarfs and the battle that approached in the coming days.   
“You’re right. It isn’t over yet.” Kili agrees, uneasiness settling once again in his stomach. “But I have something to fight for.”  
Kili looks up at you, his eyes filled with love as you smiled. Leaning down, you placed a soft to his lips. He instantly melted into it.   
Smiling, you pulled back.   
“Perhaps we could go and look at the stars.” You suggest, glancing at the window which told it would be dark enough with a clear sky.   
Kili jumped to his feet, nodding eagerly as he held an arm out to help you stand.   
you giggled at him but linked his arm in your own as he guided you out of the room and towards an open area. He kept you close that night and his arm stayed around you. At some point, you pulled out the pendant and offered it to him, asking for him to put it back on you which he happily nodded to. he felt his heart swell with love for you as he was blessed to have you by his side again. It was a blessing he wouldn’t take for grated this time.


End file.
